A Moment To Remember
by The Imaginatrix
Summary: Seto Kaiba has few weaknesses. His two-year-old daughter just happens to be one of them. Short oneshot, very fluffy. AU.


_Inspired by an experience I had with my niece. You can imagine this being set in an AU of canon or in Magina. It would fit neatly either way. Enjoy._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Davina is mine, however._

* * *

"Dada?"

Seto turned away from his desk to face the open door of his home office. A small, proud figure stood in the doorway, wide brown eyes gazing up at him with deceptive sweetness. Even at two and a half, his daughter was extremely clever. Clever enough to notice when his door had been left ajar. He inwardly sighed, remembering that Mokuba had brought him his lunch an hour ago. He must not have closed the door properly on the way out.

"Davina," he began, trying to sound stern without being too harsh, "Daddy's busy right now."

The toddler did not listen. She rarely did when she made it this far. Instead, she advanced into the room, coming right up to him and holding out her arms.

"Up?"

Seto Kaiba had few weaknesses. The pleading gazes of his younger brother and brown-eyed daughter happened to be two of them.

"All right," he said, lifting her into his lap, "but only for a few minutes."

Davina beamed up at him as he wheeled his office chair back from the desk, and began to spin slowly around. As usual, the toddler watched the room revolve around her with wide eyes and a wider smile. For her, this was just a fun ride.

After a few minutes, Seto slowed to a stop facing the door.

"Time to get down," he told her.

"No." Davina's little voice was firm, and she would not budge an inch. Seto knew that if he tried to put her down himself, she would start screaming, and his wife was currently sleeping off a migraine. Their daughter's angry wails were the last thing she needed to wake up to.

With another resigned sigh, he resumed his spinning. This was harmless enough, he told himself. His work could wait a few more minutes …

Davina twisted in his arms, and he thought for a moment that she had had enough and wanted him to put her down, but her arms came up to wrap loosely around his neck, and she stretched out full-length, leaning against his chest with her dark head on his shoulder. As he continued spinning, one small hand began toying with a strand of his hair, though she didn't pull on it.

Seto's thoughts drifted to what he had been working on, his mind going over the information as he continued turning on his chair. It was several minutes before he realised that his usually energetic daughter had become strangely still. He slowed gently to a stop, this time receiving no protest. He could hear her soft breathing close to his ear, and it took only a moment more for him to realise that she was leaning more heavily against him. A glance out of the corner of his eye revealed that her face was turned away from him, but he did not need to see her eyes to know they had closed.

He sat there, stunned and, although he would never admit as much allowed, touched by the situation. His daughter hadn't fallen asleep in his arms since she had learned to crawl and begun exploring the mansion every chance she could get. His wife usually managed to get the twins to sleep, though Darius was far more cooperative than his sister most of the time. He sat still, not even daring to resume spinning lest he disturb Davina.

It was about fifteen minutes before a slight sound at the door made him look up. Noa stood framed in the doorway, eyes wide.

"Is she asleep?" The words were a thread of sound so faint that, if Seto's office had not been so quiet, he could never have heard it.

He nodded mutely, not wishing to waken the child in his arms. He wanted this moment to last as long as possible.

Noa retreated back down the hall, leaving the door wide open. Seto suspected he knew what his stepbrother was up to, and his suspicions were confirmed when he returned, Mokuba following after him. Noa was carrying his beloved camera.

As the lens was aimed at him, Seto found that for once, he did not object. Nor did he see any reason not to smile for the camera. The surprised look on Noa's face made it even better.


End file.
